Lightwood Family Necklace
This article uses material from the "Lightwood family necklace" article on the Shadowhunter wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. '''The Lightwood family necklace '''is a Lightwood family heirloom. It is a ruby necklace that pulses and glows in the presence of demons. The pendant is square and about the size of a bird's egg. On the back, etched on the silver frame of the pendant, is the Latin phrase ''"Amor verus numquam mortitur," ''which means "True love never dies." History The necklace was a present from Magnus Bane to Camille Belcourt, bought for the price of a London town house that Magnus sold in 1857. A spell on the jewel enchanted it into reacting to, and alerting the wearer of, the presence of demons. In 1878, when Tessa Gray needed to Change into Camille, Camille lent Tessa the necklace. As Jem Carstairs returned it to Camille, Tessa noticed the etched words on the pendant's frame. Camille returned the necklace to Magnus when they broke up. Magnus then gave it to Will Herondale to aid him in his battle against Mortmain's automatons. Will's sister, Cecily, saw him wearing it and thought it funny that a man was wearing a necklace, prompting Will to give it to her for protection before leaving for Cadair Idris, and she'd worn it nearly every time she went out to fight since then. In 1901, she passed it on to her daughter, Anna. The necklace had since become a family heirloom of the Lightwoods as Isabelle Lightwood eventually inherited it. Clary Fray first noticed the necklace when she first saw Isabelle at the Pandemonium Club. Isabelle used the pendant as her Sensor as it functioned similarly, warning the wearer when demons were near. Magnus took pleasure in seeing Isabelle wear the necklace, making him "feel as if he had mattered in that space of time, to those people." He hoped to one day tell Izzy the necklace's origins. When the necklace pulsed in Alicante, Isabelle assumed that the pendant was malfunctioning, not knowing that "Sebastian" has led demons into the city and is part demon himself. Some time after, in the Church of Talto, the necklace glowed and throbbed, and even heated up against her skin, detecting the strong presence of the Greater Demon Lilith, allowing her to prepare and warn the others. When Isabelle went to the Adamant Citadel, one of the Iron Sisters, Sister Cleophas, recognized the pendant but was not able to elaborate before Jocelyn interrupted her. Before leaving for Idris, Isabelle lent Simon her necklace, concerned for his safety in New York. When a Dark Shadowhunter came to his and Jordan's apartment, the necklace throbbed, detecting his demonic blood, surprising him just enough to evade the man's grip. When he went to Alicante, Isabelle got into a fight with him and took the necklace back. Known Owners * Magnus Bane * Camille Belcourt * Will Herondale * Cecily Herondale * Anna Lightwood * Phoebe Lightwood * Isabelle Lightwood (current)